Nintendo vs Sega: The War
by The 13th Shadow
Summary: A mysterious figure plans to tear the bond between Sega and Nintendo in two and only 2 heroes from 2 different worlds can stop him
1. Phase one to an evil plot

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sega or Nintendo now read crapwads  
  
Sonic walked thru the busy Streets of South Island, he missed Amy and Tails for they had been murdered.  
  
Most of his time was spent searching for their killer or killers but e hasn't even gotten close.  
  
~~  
  
(somewhere in south island)  
  
A rogue figure sat in the darkness of an alleyway  
  
" I must destroy Sonic, Mario and the Sega Universe if I ever want to live normally" the figute muttered to no one in particular. The figure had a black cape on his back, a sword and arrows . he was also described as a fox but that's all that was known.  
  
~~  
  
Sonic was about to give up hope when his cell phone rang. He answered  
  
" hello" he said in a monotone voice  
  
"Sonic, its Shadow , I got a call from Yu Suzuki and he found a lead to who killed Tails and Amy." He said quickly  
  
Sonic hung up and rushed to Sega.  
  
~~  
  
( in the Mushroom Kingdom)  
  
Mario walked through the palace to the main throne room  
  
"the king probably wants me to fix another toilet pipe" he thought  
  
Mario arrived at the king's throne room , it was a beautiful room with pretty lace curtains and lots of god statues and one of the magic power stars was above the 3 thrones  
  
Mario got on one knee and bowed his head as king Miyamoto walked in. (I know he speaks Japanese but he speaks English here)  
  
"Mario, I have good news and bad news" he said proudly  
  
"what's the good news?"  
  
I would like you to meet my 2nd daughter, I adopted her from the world of Sega ( take a wild guess who it Is idiots)  
  
A brown hedgehog walked thru the curtains from behind the king and she was being follow by a tiwinkle of light  
  
" how do you like it here?" the sparkle asked " its pretty good " she said  
  
the king continued "my daughter princess Yramesor" he said with that same proud voice  
  
"nice name" Mario thought  
  
"now what's the bad news?" Mario asked  
  
" for some reason n there were 2 recent murders in Sega and th blame is being brought upon us and if you will could you please investigate?" he king asked  
  
"Ill do it" Mario agreed  
  
" excellent" at that the king raised his hands and a war pipe appeared in front of him " take this pipe it should take you to Koopa Forest " he explained  
  
Mario nodded and hopped in  
  
"Father, May I follow him?" Yramesor asked him  
  
" no, its too dangerous in Koopa Forest"  
  
" God Damn it" she said  
  
Yramesor is the kind of girl that grew up by the shores of South island so she always like s some sort of challenge,. She has a fairy friend by her side hat can do all sorts of things for her, the fairies name is Nicky . you cant see it with the naked eye but upon closer inspection she is actually a whitish blue hedgehog with wings.  
  
~~ ( back in south island)  
  
the mysterious figure meditated somewhere in a dark and secluded area  
  
"so, he's heading thru the Koopa Forest. Well, once he gets here the rest of my plan will flow on its own and then their Unity will end, their duty will be destroyed and their destiny will be shattered."  
  
Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed my first fic back  
  
R&R  
  
(no flames stereotypes) 


	2. Luminous Blane Warrior of Light

Chapter 2  
  
Sonic Rushed into Yu Suzuki's office leaving skid marks behind him, he was in the biggest rush of his life "I will avenge you" he thought . Inside the office, Yu rummaging thru some document trying to sort things out for his next game until the blue blaze was standing in his office " ah Sonic" he said calmly "Who did it?!" Sonic said angrily " calm down and hear me out" Yu said calmly "iam listening" Sonic said calming down " we have a few leads but they all come from the world of Nintendo" he said "well iam going there" Sonic said " excellent take this Warp ring and head thru the forest" Yu said Sonic obeyed and hopped thru  
  
~~ (at the palace)  
  
Everyone in the palace was sleeping safe and sound , but not Yramesor.. she was wide awake waiting for the perfect time to sneak out. " Nicky wake up" she said quietly. Suddenly the sparkle of light appeared "what is it ?" it asked tiredly "I wish we were at the warp pipe" the princess said. In a flash of light they were in front of the pipe. "can I go back to sleep now?" Nicky asked "sure" Yramesor said . Yramesor searched around the throne room , she was looking for some sort of defense weapon, "where is that bow?"  
  
she thought", " Ah Ha" she said she had finally found it and next to it was a quiver full of glowing arrows. " cool" she said softly . and ten she jumped into the pipe  
  
~~ Koopa Forest  
  
Mario treaded carefully thru the forest, there were no signs of life so far and the Italian plumber was getting nervous " I hope there are no Koopa out here. Mario continued his trek thru the mud and bugs until he found 2 signs ,one said " Nintendo/Sega Border 10 miles" and the other said " keep away go around" . Mario was too tired to go the long way so he just continued. As he walked a set of eyes watched him thru the trees ."some people don't learn" he muttered as he got an arrow ready. Mario kept on walking scratching itches and swatting gnats from his head. " I sense trouble and I know that trouble is near" he thought. Without knowing it Mario was under fire , arrows were coming right at him from every direction. He started running and firing fireballs to keep him covered as he ran to the Sega Border ..  
  
~~  
  
Koopa Forest ( the beginning area)  
  
Yramesor walked thru the swamp with an arrow ready to shoot every thing and anything that came near her. "if I knew this was going to take forever I would have stayed home" she said. " your problem" her fairy friend stated. Yramesor and Nicky had engaging conversations along the way (sorry people I don't talk in the girl language) he conversation was getting really good until Nicky heard something. " What? What is it?" Yramesor asked " something's in the trees" she said " I t the noise got louder and louder until a Black hawk with the legendary sword of light popped out from the trees.. on alert Yramesor aimer an arrow in his face as did he aimed on in her face. "Who goes there?" the hawk asked " Yramesor of the Mushroom Kingdom" she said dropping her guard " iam Luminous Blane, keeper of the sword of light, protector of this forest. What brings you here?" he asked . " I have come thru this forest to reach the border to Sega" she said starting to lower her arrow " ah, I see, well I will gladly lead you the rest of the way" Luminous said lowering his arrow. " that will be great " Yramesor answered with a small smirk so Luminous became Yramesor's new traveling partner but there was more to this quest that what she thinks  
  
~~ ( The palace in mushroom kingdomu)  
  
The Dark figure lurked thru the shadows past the guad ans into the kings throne room. " as soon a the king receives this letter and Suzuki gets his Nintendo and Sega will be no more , so says Shadow fox  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon 


	3. The War begins

Chapter 3  
  
(at Yu's office)  
  
Yu Suzuki walked in that day causal as causal , he needed to get read to shoot " Shinobi 2" (I wish). he was rummaging thru some papers when he picked up a letter. It read:  
  
Dear Mr. Suzuki  
  
We hate you, we can t stand you world and we plan to destroy you, meet my army \ At the Odnetnin Field at dawn (take a guess what that is backwards)  
  
King Miyamoto Nintendo land p.s return my daughter and we will spare you  
  
Yu Suzuki was furious, not only was he nervous about what was said he was accused of one false crime "ill fight" hw muttered  
  
~~ Sega Border  
  
Yramesor and Luminous had finally reached the border but little did they know they were already too late " we have reached the end of the line" Luminous said " great, but I cant help wondering where is-" she was cut off by Mario running and screaming past her . Luminous had quickly aimed an arrow at him and fired " OWWW WOWW WOWW!!!!" Mario screamed, for the arrow had hit him right in the ass " Luminous that's Mario!" Yramesor screamed "oops ! sorry!" he said pulling the arrow out of Mario's hind quarters. "what took you so long?!" Yramesor asked "stuff" Mario said 'whatever" she said Luminous Blane had o part ways with them so Yramesor and Mario headed into Sega World ~~ Odnetnin Field  
  
The Nintendo Army waited in the field, there were Yoshi's on the front line and Toad Archers in the back ad Luigi was leading them all. "this is it, there's no turning back" Luigi thought  
  
~~  
  
Sega World  
  
Yramesor and Mario walked thru the Semi-empty Streets of Station Square " where is everyone?" Mario asked " your asking the wrong girl " Yramesor said they both continued thru the streets, it was very creepy being as no one was there. (haven't you ever had one of those dreams where no one is anywhere and your the only person there) the 2 kept looking until they heard steps, marching steps like an army. "what the hell is that?" Yramesor asked Mario Ran up ahead to find that there was an army of Sega characters (you try naming a bunch of them) Mario Rushed back and Grabbed Yramesor and then hid her into an alley way where they couldn't be seen. The army marched down the road to the battlefield "where are they going" Mario wondered out loud " I don't know but we had better follow" Yramesor said worried  
  
~~  
  
the Battlefield  
  
The Sega Army marched onto the battle field. To keep their cool they continued to march no matter what happened  
  
The Nintendo Army wasted no time, they told their archers to fire . some hit, some didn't. " CHARGE!" Luigi yelled as his army ran towards Sega's. The Sega Army started running toward hem. This was going to be a real war this time  
  
~~  
  
Cliffside  
  
Sonic had finally made it out of the forest and made it on to a cliff side ridge near the battlefield. He was there watching the whole thing, people from Sega killing those from Nintendo and vise versa. Sonic was so in depth of the fight that he didn't hear Mario and Yramesor make it on to the ridge. " Sonic, Are you-" Yramesor tried to ask but Sonic hushed her "' what's the point of this war?" Sonic asked softly " what do they think is going to come out of all of this?" he asked again . it was very silent for a few moments as Yramesor thought up a quick plan "Nicky Wake up" the fairy hedgehog thing woke up "what's up?" she asked " I wish the war would stop" Yramesor said " I can't because this war was caused by someone." She said "damn." Yramesor said annoyed " Yramesor! Look!"" Mario yelled . She and Sonic looked up to see a dark, black, fox figure in the trees " Show yourself!" Sonic yelled the figure glared at him with his gleaming red eyes a he approached the trio " I remember him Nicky said the figure approached them " my name is Shadow Fox, I killed tails and Amy, I started the war between Sega and Nintendo" he said in his dark voice "but why?" Mario asked " wanted to destroy the gaming world." He responded. Nicky began to laugh a little "your still the same" she said "what are you talking about?" Yramesor asked. Nicky began to grow I size and her appearance began to become the Dirty blond hedgey that she is (ok o I said whitish blue before, ignore that) "whoa!" Sonic said "'by that I mean he's my brother" she said (that was a twisted turn of events huh?)  
  
Ok people I done for the night  
  
So send me your reviews and give me some ideas so I can steal them errr I mean use them 


	4. the tides of war settle

Final chapter  
  
Sonic, Mario and Yramesor just stood there in awe trying to comprehend what she said ""he's your brother?" Yramesor asked "yup, its just the fact that he was abandoned hat he's so evil" Nicky explained " but it's too late now " Shadow Fox said slyly " look before you" he said Down below, there was a full on massacre going on and from what every one could see, it looked like no one would win. " you monster!" Sonic managed to say " I know!" Sonic began to glow his goldish color and his eyes were becoming red (look at the super sonic pictures morons) and Mario pulled a silver cap from out of his pocket and put it on. Instantly he became hard as steel for he was Metal Mario and Sonic became Super Sonic.. " wow." Shadow fox said "he doesn't see us as a threat" Mario said "then lets show him how threatening we are" Sonic c said with rage and hatred in his voice. Mario charged while Sonic charged some sort of energy blast. Shadow fox grabbed Mario and threw him to the ground and tried to break his neck . Sonic fired his energy blast (it was a powerful one) right at Shadow Fox "kiddy play" Shadow Fox mumbled . he pulled out his Shadow Sword and absorbed the beam "Whoa!" Sonic said . Shadow redirected the beam and fired it at Sonic "'oh boy" Sonic said trying to run form it (the blast was following him) Sonic began getting tired ( gasp! A breakthrough Sonic gets tired!) finally the blast him and knocked him out cold "now with the ladies with should I do with them?" Shadow Fox wondered sarcastically "hehe, don't you worry about us" Yramesor said pointing up to the trees "what is that?!" Shadow Fox said in worry . in the trees were glowing arrows and they were coming right towards him and hit "ARRRGGGHHH!!!!' screamed Shadow Fox as he hit the ground "thank you Luminous" Yramesor said in her little sweet voice (hey, everyone has one).  
  
~~  
  
(this is my favorite part)  
  
The war down below started to get bloody. Shadow didn't fight but he did watch from time to time he really care much for killing anymore. "what the hell's this war ab-" Shadow couldn't finish for a Nintendo warrior had jammed a sword deep into his stomach "gotcha Sega scum" he said with glee as Shadow fell in a puddle of his own blood.  
  
~~  
  
Shadow Fox staggered a lot for 3 arrows hit his eye chest and arm (OW!) "would you be so kind as in finishing the job?" Nicky asked Yramesor. " sure." She said aiming an arrow but they started glowing again. "cool" Nicky said Yramesor fired and the glowing arrow stuck Shadow fox in the heart, he fell to the ground and just lied there (in normal terms he's dead) " I guess that's it" Yramesor said "wait! The war is still going on , Sonic and Mario need to stop them" She said. Nicky ran over and tried to wake Sonic and Mario up. "ugh! What happened" Sonic mumbled whilst holding his head. Mario got up like nothing happened to him " C'mon we have to stop them from fighting!" Mario yelled. Sonic immediately got and rushed to the field, picking up Mario and Yramesor on the way.  
  
~~  
  
The warriors continued to battle and yells and scream in agony as one slayed the other and it seemed that they would never stop. Sonic ran right into the middle of the battle splitting the warriors away form each other " STOOOOOP!" he said dropping Yramesor and Mario "hey! That's my daughter!" Miyamoto yelled " I knew you took here and you kidnapped Mario" he continued " No! I snuck out and I was with Sonic and Mario the whole time and to tell you the truth I hate living with you." Yramesor said " fine go back to being poor in Sega land" he said "hey! Hey!" Mario yelled " this war means nothing, it was a set up by a dark force" he explained " but why?" Suzuki asked " we don't know, but what we do know is that you all should return to your normal lives" Sonic said the armies packed up and returned to their regular worlds. "so what are going to do now?" Sonic asked Yramesor "iam probably going to ask Shadow if he could adopt me" she answered " I don't think he can" Mario called out "why?" she asked walking to him. She looked down and saw Shadow in a soaking in a pool of his own blood "I cant believe this" Sonic said in a quiet voice " you ok?" Yramesor asked him "yea iam cool just come on." He said walking home. " why?' Yramesor asked "because I'll adopt you" Sonic replied "alright" Yramesor said following Sonic  
  
ok so this ends a long story put into 3 chapters  
  
please R and R and if you feel like writing a sequel go on ahead because iam lazy 


End file.
